


Swipe Right

by ourspring



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae meet on a dating app, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut, Why Is Smut So Hard To Write, bambam is the real mvp here he knows whats up, i lost 24 yrs off my life writing it but at least youngjae gets laid, ramen and chill, this is never happening again so enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspring/pseuds/ourspring
Summary: Congratulations! It’s a match!“Wha-?”“No way!” Bambam is back in a second with the biggest grin on his face. “You already have a match?!”





	Swipe Right

“What do you mean swipe left or swipe right?”

“Oh my god, hyung. Seriously?” Bambam makes a noise of frustration beside him before snatching back the cellphone.

“What?!” Youngjae exclaims defensively, trying to reach for his phone to take possession of it once more but the younger male refuses to hand it back over.

“You’re hopeless. It’s not that hard to understand.”

“Maybe for you it isn’t but I’ve never been on one of these things before! It’s way too complicated.”

“I’ve seen the video games that you play. _Those_ are complicated. Half the time I have no idea what you’re even saying to me when you talk about them. This is not complicated. You just swipe left if you aren’t interested in them or swipe right if you are. It’s really that simple.” Bambam moves to show Youngjae the screen once more, swiping left on the profile of some older guy with a beard posing in a mirror of what is probably the bathroom at his local gym.

“Do they know if I swiped left on them or right?”

“The only way they would know anything is if they swipe right on you. Because then it’s a match. And then you would both get notified and a message would be set up for you to chat if you wanted.”

“So you don’t _have_ to chat.”

“I mean, obviously not. No one is forcing you to type,” Bambam explains while rolling his eyes, fingers running through purple-streaked hair. “I don’t see the point of swiping right on someone and actually matching with them though if you just aren’t going to talk to them.”

Youngjae makes a face, taking in the information given to him and feeling himself become more and more against this entire idea.

“I don’t know about this, Bambam. I’m really not good with talking to people—“

“You talk to people every day on your stupid games. I can hear you talking to them.”

“That’s different.” 

“It’s really not.”

Youngjae wordlessly complains before reaching to grab his phone back, ignoring the look that Bambam gives him in favor of clicking on the icon that leads to his newly-created profile. “Why did you pick this picture out of all of them?” Youngjae questions. Half of his face is hidden because of the angle of the shot, Coco staring directly into the camera in the background. 

“Because you look cute. Plus, Coco is in it. A cute guy with a cute little doggie in his picture? It’s practically bait. It’ll get you attention.”

“But what if I don’t want attention.”

“That way of thinking is precisely why I’m making you do this.”

Youngjae lets out a dramatic sigh, frowning at his phone before going back to the page where another random guy's profile is shown. He is definitely not his type and Youngjae brings his thumb across the screen to swipe left and watches as the profiles vanishes with a little poof only to have the next one pop up. He swipes left on that one too. And the one after that. The one after that, as well…

“Are you really in a position right now to be this picky.” Bambam says beside him after watching Youngjae swipe left on the next few guys. 

“What!? I’m not interested in them! Why would I swipe right?!” Youngjae is exasperated with his roommate already. He has no idea how apps like these work, but Youngjae suddenly feels very strongly that dating apps should not be this stressful. Why did people think these things were entertaining? He was about to throw his phone at the wall.

“When was the last time you got laid, hyung?”

Bambam has no shame whatsoever. Youngjae, on the other hand, has an abundance of it and can feel the heat creeping onto his cheeks immediately.

“It’s—It’s been awhile.” 

“Within the last few months?” Bambam presses and Youngjae shifts uncomfortably on the couch. 

“A little bit longer than that.”

“How much longer." 

Youngjae fixes the younger with a glare at the persisting questions but Bambam remains completely unaffected. (Youngjae was never very good at the whole ‘intimidation’ thing.)

“It’s been a little over a year, okay? Are you happy?” Youngjae finally snips out, cheeks heating up more and he hates how ashamed he feels admitting that. Casual hookups were just not his thing, especially with such an intimate subject. Youngjae had no clue how some of his friends managed to do things like that and remain completely unbothered by the idea that complete strangers have seen them naked. Or have experienced how they are in bed. The thought alone makes Youngjae want to run away into his bedroom and lock his door until the younger left him there to sulk in his lonely, sexually-frustrated misery.

He remains on the couch regardless, knowing that Bambam would not spare him the pity.

“I’m not happy about that at all.” The younger counters, frowning at the blond and letting out a huff. “I’m trying to help you out! You need to get out more. You need to get laid, hyung. I’m doing you a favor.”

Youngjae can only frown at Bambam further. 

“I didn’t ask for this favor.”

He is ignored once more and this time when Bambam moves and steals his phone away again, Youngjae doesn’t fight back, choosing to slouch further into the couch instead to give himself a pity party.

He doesn’t notice the way Bambam is intently swiping until a couple of moments later, and when Youngjae realizes that the other is swiping _right_ on every single profile that appears on the screen, he jolts up and nearly tackles him onto the floor, a loud shout of horror resounding through their shared apartment.

“I’m helping you!” Bambam repeats while screaming, long arm flung up above his head attempting to keep Youngjae’s cellphone out of reach. Youngjae feels a boney knee nail him in what he thinks might be his kidney and he lets out a sound of pain while still scrambling for his phone.

“You’re ruining my life is what you’re doing!” He rasps out, ignoring how Bambam shoves his elbow into his cheek and tries to push him away.

It's in that moment that the door to their apartment opens and Yugyeom, Bambam’s boyfriend, walks in, stopping in his tracks when he sees the two of them fighting on the floor of the living room. It takes him a second to process what is happening before he is rushing forward to intervene.

“Youngjae-hyung, why are you trying to kill Bambam?!" 

Youngjae doesn’t get the chance to respond back before he feels Yugyeom's hands grab ahold of him and yank him off the smaller boy.

“Let me go! He’s got my phone!”

Bambam is glaring up at him from where he’s sprawled out on the floor, face flushed and hair a mess that Youngjae is sure he will audibly complain about when he manages to get a look at it eventually. Yugyeom tosses him onto the couch like a ragdoll, moving to help his boyfriend up and Youngjae is about to complain about blatant favoritism but stops when the youngest manages to also take his cellphone out of Bam’s grasp and hand it back. Youngjae takes it quickly and cradles it to his chest, bottom lip jutted out in a pout as Bam and him continue to glare at each other.

“You two are already giving me anxiety and I've been here for five seconds!” Yugyeom whines out after a moment of awkwardly looking between them, confusion evident on his face.

“I’m helping Youngjae-hyung out and he can’t even be the slightest bit grateful.”

“He’s making me look desperate.”

“It’s not desperate!”

“You can’t just swipe right on every single profile for me! What if I’m actually not into one of those guys and you give them the wrong idea?! That’s rude!”

“Swipe right?” Yugyeom repeats, still looking confused before he suddenly seems to catch onto what is happening, a grin stretching over his face as he laughs obnoxiously.

“Bammie, you actually did it?!” His laughter is only growing now and Bambam seems like he’s attempting to hold back a smirk, but Youngjae can see the proud gleam in his evil eyes and it only irritates him further. 

“Like I said. I’m doing you a favor.”

“You’re setting me up for failure. Now watch nobody match with me. It’ll just be a further proof that no one within a 50-mile radius wants me. Which, I already know! Thanks!”

Bambam snorts at Youngjae’s dramatics, rolling his eyes. “Stop acting like you’re a troll or something. You’re not ugly at all, hyung. I’ve had a lot people tell me that they think you’re cute.”

“I’m not saying I’m—Wait. What?” Youngjae pauses, “Really?”

Bambam just hums in affirmation.

“And you’re telling me this... now?”

“You think I would set you up with just anyone? Please, have some faith in me.” Bambam picks at his nails, looking bored.

“You know, that would be a lot more convincing to me if you hadn’t just swiped right on literally every single random guys' profile on this app. You don’t trust me with those people but you do with these guys? And also—who said I needed you to be protecting me—“

Yugyeom groans out loud, it’s high-pitched and it effectively shuts up Youngjae and whatever Bambam was about to retort back with.

“Can both of you just be quiet?! I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten in three hours. My hands are starting to shake. I need to be fed!”

Bambam huffs. “Fine. I’m over fighting with hyung about this, anyway.”

Youngjae falls back against the couch, feeling mentally exhausted about all of this and bringing a hand up to run down his face. It's when Bambam and Yugyeom start talking food options and move towards the kitchen that a sudden sound comes from Youngjae’s cellphone that he hasn’t heard before. Youngjae’s brow furrows when he picks it up, blinking at the notification suddenly on his screen and his heart practically stops.

 

_Congratulations! It’s a match!_

“Wha-?”

“No way!” Bambam is back in a second with the biggest grin on his face. “You already have a match?!”

“How did you know that’s what it was?”

“Because at one point in my life, hyung, I was desperately single and had this app myself. Of course I don’t need it now but I'm very familiar with that sound.” Bambam turns to wrap an arm around Yugyeom’s waist, pulling him in closer and fixing him with a smile that the other seems to completely melt for. It lasts a moment, Youngjae thinks about throwing up, and then Bambam’s attention is back on him. “Let’s see who it is!”

Youngjae is suddenly pressing his phone to his chest again as if to protect it, ignoring how his heart begins to beat heavily underneath it. “I don’t know. I didn’t even get to see who all you swiped on. I don’t want to get disappointed.”

“Well you’re never going to find out for sure if you don’t look, hyung. What if he’s cute?”

“What if he’s not?”

“What if he’s a serial killer?” Yugyeom adds in with wide eyes, letting out a shout when Bambam whacks him in the arm.

“Why would you say something like that?! Are you trying to traumatize him?” Bambam scolds, hands pointing towards Youngjae’s face which has drained of color at the thought.

“N-No! I don’t know? It just slipped! I-I don’t know what I was thinking! I just said it! I’m sorry!” Yugyeom looks guilty now, but Bambam brushes him away and focuses in on Youngjae once more.

“He’s not a serial killer.”

“You can’t say that with complete certainty. He could be.” Youngjae counters.

Bambam lets out a loud sound of aggravation, hands coming to clutch at his hair and he looks like he is seconds away from killing both Youngjae and Yugyeom. “Oh my god, hyung, if you don’t open that app up right this second you won’t have to worry about him being a serial killer and killing you because I’m going to kill you myself first.” 

Despite being completely against this entire thing, Youngjae decides that Bambam’s threat is _just_ believable enough, so he pulls his phone away to finally look at the screen and open to the app, clicking the notification that shows the match. The cursive letters _‘It’s a Match!’_ show at the top and Youngjae blinks at the profile picture that appears beside his own, unsure of how to take it.

“It says ‘You and Def have liked each other'. Def? What kind of name is Def?” Youngjae asks, brow furrowing.

“Who cares about his name. Is he cute?” Bambam asks, moving to practically crawl onto the couch next to Youngjae and before he can take the phone Youngjae moves quickly to look at the guys profile, finger swiping through the pictures uploaded. It’s hard to get a good look at his face. A lot of the pictures are odd angles or his eyes are covered by weird hats. The pictures have a more aesthetic feel to them, as if taken horribly on purpose, but the few features he has seen haven’t necessarily been bad.

“He looks hot.” Bambam says after a moment of them going through the pictures. Youngjae scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You can’t even see his face.” 

“Doesn’t matter. People who take pictures like this know what they’re doing and he’s hiding his face with confidence; not because he’s ugly.” 

“I wanna see him!” Yugyeom says from the background somewhere, and suddenly the couch seems way too small with Youngjae awkwardly crammed between the two boys. 

“What if he’s not even this guy? Like a Catfish or something—“

“Nobody catfishes anymore, hyung. That tv show has made it impossible for anyone to be that sneaky.”

“That’s not true. Plenty of people still do it. How do you think they're still showing new episodes and getting new seasons?” Yugyeom makes a sound of agreement behind him, arm between both Youngjae and Bambam’s shoulders as he swipes through the pictures himself to look at them too.

“He looks cool.” The youngest says after going through them all, and that catches both Youngjae and Bambam’s attention. 

“Cool?” They both repeat.

“Yeah! Like with the brands he’s wearing and the style that he has and the cool filters and the places he is at in his pictures. It’s just the first word that came to mind. Cool.”

Youngjae turns to look back at picture on his screen and tries to ignore the anxiety that begins to creep up in his chest.

It’s not that he doesn’t think he is capable of being with someone cool. It's just the entire unknown of all of this. Youngjae can’t even determine what the guy looks like other than his chin, pierced ears, and broad shoulders, but Bambam isn’t easily impressed and although Yugyeom is somewhat innocent it does take a lot to get the youngest to look at someone in an admirable way. Youngjae has known the both of them long enough that he does trust them (for the most part) and their opinions matter. Something about it being through an app though is intimidating, and his thoughts begin to drift. This Def guy probably looked at his pictures too. Did he like what he saw? What did he want from Youngjae that made him swipe right on him? What if Youngjae said something stupid or the other just stopped replying to him. Or worse, what if Youngjae messaged him and he just never replied at all.

Bambam and Yugyeom seem to notice how Youngjae has fallen quiet and Bam moves to pull at Youngjae’s ear, earning an immediate whine.

“Stop overthinking it, hyung. Just message him. It’s not a big deal.” 

Youngjae sighs before giving into his fate.

Just as he moves to send the guy, Def, a message though another notification appears on his screen and—

“He just messaged me.” Youngjae says out loud in shock. Bambam and Yugyeom both start screeching in excitement behind him. 

“He initiated it first?! This is amazing—“ Bambam starts and Youngjae has to sit up from where he’s been leaning back against the both of them, pulling away from their excited bodies and taking his phone with him to avoid being jostled around anymore than he has been.

“What do I say?!” Youngjae stresses, looking at the notification with wide eyes.

“Well, what did he say to you?” Yugyeom asks curiously while leaning in close with Bambam right behind, the both of them attempting to see the message but Youngjae is keeping the screen to himself, suddenly feeling a little nervous about all of this. He presses the message to open it and... it’s nothing special.

 

**Def**

_You matched with Def on 2/3/18_

> Cute pup. What’s their name?

 

Youngjae chews on his bottom lip for a moment before lifting his gaze, reeling back when he sees Bambam and Yugyeom’s own gazes fixed intently on him, waiting like a pair of dogs for their favorite bone to be handed to them.

“He just—asked what Coco’s name was and called her cute.” 

Bambam immediately lets out a sound of victory, fist coming up to pump into the air.

“I told you having Coco in your profile picture was perfect bait! Him calling her cute is him secretly calling you cute too, by the way.”

Youngjae gives him a look, “Okay, you don’t know that—“ 

“Trust me, hyung, I do know that. It’s the perfect way to start up a conversation. He’s totally into you. He swiped right on you and he messaged you first. He’s down to fuck.”

Color immediately finds Youngjae’s cheeks and he glares at Bambam, trying his best not to let the younger’s words get to him too much. Youngjae doesn’t want to assume anything. Especially with someone he doesn’t know. Assuming things meant getting ones hopes up and the thought of those getting crushed – for whatever reason – did not sound tempting.

“Are you going to answer him back, hyung?” Yugyeom asks after a moment of silence between them all, eyes wide and curious.

“Of course he is. Of course you are.” Bambam answers for him but stops when Yugyeom gives a look that seems to sedate him just the slightest, a pout coming to full lips. “Please don’t leave him on read, hyung. Just answer him back. It’ll literally do no harm.”

Youngjae twitches a little, leg bouncing from where he’s sitting as he stares intently at the screen before inhaling slowly and collecting himself, giving a nod. “Fine. I’ll answer him back, okay? But don’t think that this is going to get anywhere. I don’t want you to get disappointed if we end up not talking for long.” Youngjae ignores the thought that creeps into his mind at himself getting disappointed, too.

 

> Hey! Lol thanks. :”) She is pretty cute but she’s a little evil too. Don’t let her cute face fool you. Her name is Coco!!

 

Youngjae sends the message as casually as he can, trying his best not to overthink the smiley and hoping that it doesn’t seem like too much. Or come off as desperate. He is not entirely sure how a smiley face would come off as desperate but the thought lingers until his phone dings a couple minutes later with a reply back. Youngjae ignores Bambam’s grin.

 

**Def**

> Evil huh? I have a hard time believing that. She looks pretty innocent in that pic. Plus her name is cute. There’s no such thing as an evil Coco. You sure you’re not the evil one?

 

The reply is surprising – he hadn’t expected this Def guy to fall right into teasing so quickly – and Youngjae finds himself slowly smiling, lips pressing together in an attempt to keep it at bay but it's too late. Bambam is immediately coming towards him and demanding to know what the other was saying, Yugyeom laughing in the background and trying to pull him back and Youngjae makes a run for it.

He makes it to his room and turns just in time to slam his door shut right in Bambam’s face, locking it as laughter spills from his lips while the younger starts banging on the door in anger. “I can’t believe this! I practically reeled this guy in for you and you’re just going to run away from me right when he starts flirting with you?! I don’t deserve this kind of treatment! This is cruel!” Bambam practically wails from the other side.

“I appreciate it, Bammie, but I can take it from here!” Youngjae laughs out, ignoring the hard hit against his door in complaint before he hears Bam being pulled away by Yugyeom.

Youngjae moves away from the door when his laughter finally dies down, smile still curled onto the edges of his lips. He falls onto his bed and brings his phone back to eye level, staring at the message and ignoring the light feeling in his chest. 

“Be casual, Youngjae. Don’t get caught up in something you’re not prepared for.” He mumbles to himself before typing out a response.

 

 *

 

So Def, who Youngjae finds out is actually named Jaebum after they start regularly talking, is _pretty cool_.

They have been messaging each other on the app for the past couple weeks, and though it started off innocent and spaced out at the beginning, Youngjae has now found himself waking up in the morning to a message from Jaebum and then Jaebum being the last person he sends a message to at night before he falls asleep.

It really just sort of happened – Youngjae doesn’t know how to explain how they managed to click so well but they had and the more he’s gotten to know Jaebum the more he's coming to like him. 

Youngjae would like to tell himself it’s a platonic sort of like. The kind of like where he admires the other's artistic taste when he sends pictures of art that have caught his eye and asks for Youngjae’s opinion (he’s not sure why, Youngjae doesn’t know shit about art, but he answers as honestly as he can each time) or his music tastes, because they have that in common, and they are both following each other on Soundcloud now and Jaebum is always sending him songs to listen to and Youngjae hasn’t been disappointed yet. He’d like to think it’s casual, where he strictly just thinks Jaebum is a cool dude, and he doesn’t want anything past that.

But Youngjae does. He wants something so far past that it’s not even funny. 

Granted, he still isn’t entirely sure if Jaebum is who he claims to be in his pictures. The other has uploaded a few others photos within the weeks that they’ve starting talking, one where he has no hat but there is a face mask covering a majority of his features but Youngjae gets to make the new discovery of the two moles side by side that are above one of his eyes. (He can't help but question if those are real, too.) None of them have been a full face shot though and it has Youngjae nervous.

And he refuses to ask Jaebum for a selfie. He would rather die.

Plus, they are still technically strangers to each other. It’s been casual conversations and light teasing for the most part. Their conversations have fallen into more serious topics here and there – Youngjae had opened up about being bullied in the past and dealing with anxiety ever since and Jaebum admitted to having a very strained relationship with his parents. They didn’t go in-depth but it had felt nice to find out a little bit more about Jaebum. The more they talked the more real he seemed to become. It's just that if someone were to ask Youngjae where Jaebum grew up though, or what his friends’ names were, or simple things like that - he would have no clue.

They just hadn’t gotten past messaging each other. Besides being connected on Soundcloud, Jaebum and Youngjae hadn’t shared any other social media and Youngjae doesn’t want to be paranoid. He doesn’t want to seem crazy. 

The marathon of Catfish episodes he had had the other day probably didn’t help much.

Bambam had called him an idiot when he came forth the other day with genuine fear that Jaebum wasn’t going to be this person that he was presenting himself to be, and although the term had been a little rude, Youngjae appreciated that his best friend seemed to have more faith in his internet crush than he did.

So yeah, despite everything, it's a crush. A huge crush and Youngjae wants to think that Jaebum returns it – if their constant flirting and teasing wasn’t a dead giveaway already.

The thought of getting his hopes up over that kept those thoughts at bay though and Youngjae refused to fully sink into them and accept them as the truth. There was no way he was going to let this whole thing break him or hurt him. He didn’t want to get hurt through some stupid dating app, and although Jaebum seemed cool and charming and almost everything that Youngjae liked about a person – he was still practically a figment of his imagination at this point since their only interaction was through the app. That, and Youngjae couldn’t help but wonder if Jaebum was talking to anyone else on there, too.

Surprisingly, Youngjae had gotten a couple more matches – ones from the right swipes that Bambam had recklessly initiated – but he had made no effort to message them. 

Jaebum had his full, undivided attention and it was sick, really, that Youngjae could be this invested with someone he hadn’t even met in person. The real question was did Youngjae want to meet Jaebum in person? The thought alone makes him anxious, because part of him wants to and the other part does not. He doesn’t want to be a disappointment. The idea that Jaebum could meet him and not be impressed with him in person is one of his biggest fears – and being undesirable is not a feeling that Youngjae wanted to experience again. That would leave him falling back into a mindset that he hadn’t allowed himself to tiptoe back into since his days of being bullied.

But then, meeting Jaebum in person, and it possibly going somewhere? 

Youngjae was seriously conflicted.

And that’s when, of course, Jaebum decides to take them to that step.

 

**Def**

> So. When are you wanting to finally meet me in person?

 

Youngjae can feel his heart drop when he reads the message.

 

> You actually want to meet me???

 

 **Def**  

> What gave you the impression that I didn’t want to meet you?

 

Okay, so Jaebum got him there. The other had not done anything that would make Youngjae think that he didn’t want to meet in person – this was all Youngjae’s irrational thoughts coming out and really, he shouldn’t succumb Jaebum to them so early on.

 

> I don’t know!! I don’t have an answer to that. I guess it was a dumb question. You wouldn’t have kept talking to me if you didn’t like me.

> Right…?

 

 **Def**  

> You’re right. You can relax. I think it’d be cool to meet you in person. We could hang out or whatever

> Or you know. Maybe we can eat some ramen

  

The second message comes about a minute later and Youngjae pauses, brow furrowing at Jaebum specifying ramen of all things but not completely against the idea. He liked the food enough that he ate it multiple times a week. That, and it was cheap and relatively easy to make so it’s not like it would be a big deal. He’d have to go out and buy some though since he’s pretty sure he made the last one just the other night. Youngjae stops when he realizes he’s making the assumption that they would be hanging out at one of their places – but he’s not sure where else to go.

Plus, he’s just about broke right now and couldn’t really afford to go anywhere else.

 

> That sounds good to me!! Did you wanna come to my place? Not that I’m against yours, but I don’t wanna have an allergy attack with Nora’s fur and what not and I don’t have any of my meds with me lol. I’d hate for our first meeting to end up with me breaking out in hives.

> Wouldn’t be very cute

 

**Def**

> True. I’d hate to have to awkwardly rub cream or something all over your body… how horrible

 

> Right? I’d hate to force you to do such a torturous thing!! Glad you understand though.

> So… my place?

 

 **Def**  

> Yeah. Sounds great

> You free this weekend? 

 

> Yep! Friday afternoon work for you?

 

**Def**

> Yep. Text me your address

 

 *

 

Youngjae doesn't bother mentioning anything to his roommate about meeting up with Jaebum until that Friday finally comes around and he’s waiting at his apartment for the other, who had messaged him a little bit ago to let him know that he was about to head out his way.

_“You invited him over to the apartment?!”_

Bambam’s voice rings in Youngjae’s ear loudly, the blond pulling the phone away with a huff before rolling his eyes. He hopes that his roommate can feel it through the phone. 

“That’s what I just said, didn’t I?”

_“Hyung… you could die.”_

Youngjae sits down on the couch and lets out an incredulous laugh, “You’re saying that now? After you were the one who got me into this entire situation to begin with?”

_“In my defense, I thought you were going to delete the app the next day and just blow me off like you normally do.”_

“I do not blow you off—“ 

_“I really didn’t expect all of this to happen and for you and this guy to hit it off so well.”_

Youngjae doesn’t know why that hurts his feelings a little, but it does. It's like a small little sting that makes his skin prickle. “Believe it or not some people may actually find me desirable.” He comments after a moment of hesitation, gathering his wits and telling himself that Bambam didn’t mean any harm in his words. The other seems to catch on, any way. 

_“Hey now—don’t twist what I just said into something bad. You’re a catch, hyung. This guy would be an idiot to not try and at least make out with you a little before he murders you in the apartment.”_

“Can you shut up?” Youngjae groans, rubbing at his eyes.

_“Yugyeom made me watch a documentary with him the other day about serial killers and how they can blend in with society so well, and how your neighbor could be a serial killer and you wouldn’t even be able to tell because there is no definitive way—“_

“I’ve come to the decision that Jaebum is going to become my new best friend.”

Bambam scoffs, _“He’s about to become something but it isn’t going to be your new best friend.”_

Youngjae flusters, cheeks heating up but again – he’s still not assuming anything right now. It doesn’t matter if they had been shamelessly flirting back and forth for weeks. Or that Youngjae had a bit of a crush because  _he didn’t even know what Jaebum looked like_. The whole situation is a mess but that’s really all Youngjae knew how to create at this point. “We’re just going to hang out, Bambam. Meet in person and stuff. See how it is. I doubt anything will even happen – it’ll probably actually be extremely awkward. You know how I am sometimes.” Youngjae mumbles, picking at a loose thread poking out from his hoodie.

_“You guys have been talking for weeks. It shouldn’t be awkward. It’s not like you won’t have anything to talk about.”_

“Talking over messages is different than talking in person.”

Bambam makes a small noise of agreement and Youngjae feels like the younger just shrugged him off.

_“Just remember that he wouldn’t of swiped right on you if he didn’t want to shove his dick in your—“_

There are three knocks on the front door that allow Youngjae to not have to hear the rest of what Bambam was saying, shooting up from where he was laying back and staring at the door with wide eyes, “He’s here!” He whispers out in a hiss, scrambling to his feet only to stand awkwardly in his living room, suddenly forgetting how to do normal functioning things like answering the door. 

_“Safety first! In any case, okay?! Whether it’s him trying to kill you or trying to fuck you, make sure you’re safe! Use a condom! But only if he's trying to have sex, I don't know how effective a condom would be if he was trying to-”_

“Shut up, Bammie!” Youngjae snaps, a ding suddenly coming from his phone. It’s a message from Jaebum that he doesn’t even need to open because he knows what it says. It says that he's standing at Youngjae's door and wondering when he was going to open it.

“If you don’t hear back from me within the next seven hours come to the apartment and save me.”

It’s the last thing Youngjae says to his roommate before hanging up on him without waiting for an answer, finally moving to the door and pausing with his hand hovering over the knob. 

Well, it’s the moment of truth now, isn’t it?

Like ripping a band-aid off, Youngjae doesn’t let himself waver there for any longer, opening the door and holding his breath.

.

.

.

 _Oh._  

Oh, holy shit.

Oh no.

He was fucking gorgeous. 

Youngjae’s face drops without him giving it permission. It feels strange when their eyes meet for the first time, because Youngjae can't determine if it's awkward or if it's tense – but Jaebum is staring at him with an expression that Youngjae can't read. What he can read, though, is the obvious drag of the Jaebum’s eyes as he takes him in from the top of his wavy blond hair to the bottom of his socked feet. Jaebum just checked him out and Youngjae’s face is already turning red, suddenly self-conscious about the casual sweatpants and hoodie he’s wearing.

Look, getting dressed up for a hang out session at his apartment wasn’t something that Youngae was going to let himself do, despite already hearing Bambam’s immediate disagreement in his head. The most he had done with himself was slightly style his hair but other than that he was presenting himself to Jaebum as how he would present himself to anyone.

Because they are _just_ hanging out.

“Are you gonna let me in?” Jaebum finally speaks once their silence seems to stretch a bit too long, amused expression coming onto his face when Youngjae snaps out of his thoughts and nods, stumbling back to move out of the way and let him inside.

“Yeah, I am! S-Sorry!” He sputters out.

“Is this how you normally greet people when they come over?” Jaebum muses as he walks into the apartment, cat-like eyes peering around and taking it in. Youngjae’s gaze has fallen to the two moles dotted above his one eye, finding them much more endearing now that Jaebum’s face is clear.

“No! You just… surprised me.” Youngjae admits, shutting the door and letting out a nervous laugh. “Like- you're here. You’re actually real.”

Did he just say that out loud?

Jaebum’s face says that he did.

“Did you think I was a hologram or something?” Jaebum asks, quirking a thick brow at him. Youngjae shakes his head immediately.

“It’s just—you know! You’ve never posted a full picture of your face before. It’s been all these weird angles and stuff.” Youngjae ignores how Jaebum laughs, accepting that he is just a huge embarrassment to himself and deciding that if he was going to go down like this, then he might as well just embrace the fall as he does. “I was half-convinced that I was going to be contacting that Nev guy from the show Catfish. I had my online application ready to go and everything.” That was a joke. Kind of. He only had it bookmarked.

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?" 

Youngjae frowns, “It’s a legit thing to be worried about,” is his mumbled response, trying not to sulk. “You weren’t afraid that I wasn’t going to be who I was in my pictures?”

“Not at all.” Jaebum’s response seems sincere.

Youngjae suddenly isn’t sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. Was he that average looking that nobody would ever consider his profile to be fake? 

“Oh.” His lips purse a little and suddenly, Jaebum is laughing again. _At him_. Youngjae gives him a mild glare before moving forward to hit his shoulder. “Don’t make fun of me!”

“Why did you sound so disappointed?” Jaebum asks as his hand comes up to hold onto where Youngjae had attacked.

“I’m not disappointed!”

“Good. You shouldn’t be. Although, now that I'm seeing you in person, your pictures really don't do you much justice." 

Okay - that was blatant flirting and Youngjae should of expected it. Jaebum had once called him cute in the midst of a late night conversation, but hearing the other talk to him like this in person is a whole other ball game that Youngjae isn’t quite sure he’s ready to play yet. If anything he’s still on the practice field swinging his bat, attempting to warm up. Jaebum seemed ready to step up and hit the home run for the team.

“I-I’m really nothing special,” Youngjae responds, ignoring the look that Jaebum gives him, but he really just doesn’t know how to react to compliments. Especially when it came to how he looked. Youngjae still saw himself as the awkward kid with buzzed hair and too-chubby of cheeks and although he knows he doesn’t look anything like that now – college does wonders on a guy - it’s still a difficult mindset to get himself out of.

“We’ll agree to disagree on that, I guess.” Jaebum replies before shrugging off his coat, gaze moving to look around the apartment again. "Where's Coco?"

Youngjae blinks, surprised at the mention of his pet before realizing that he had never really explained the ownership agreement he had with her. "She's with her other dad this week." His wording probably wasn't the right choice, and Youngjae notices the way that Jaebum pauses and furrows his brow, like he is attempting to not think about what that could insinuate and it has Youngjae laughing. It helps him relax. "I have an old friend that I grew up with named Mark. We adopted her together but since we don't live together, he takes her sometimes. Usually she's with me though! Just... not this week."

Jaebum seems to relax a bit at Youngjae's words and it makes the smile on the blond's face turn a little playful. "Is she the only reason you came over?"

The other makes a face, fingers dipping into the pockets of his jeans. "I'll admit, I'm a little upset she's not here."

Youngjae feigns a wounded look. "I guess you're going to have to somehow deal with just my company for today." His lips pout a little and he doesn't miss how Jaebum's gaze is drawn to it.

"I guess I will." Jaebum replies with ease, a smirk finding his handsome features and it makes Youngjae's throat go dry. That smirk was going to be a _problem_.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Youngjae asks after a moment of silence, that odd feeling from before beginning to creep its way back over him. He is starting to think that maybe it really is just him that is overthinking everything because Jaebum seems content right now, but seeing as he was also the one to invite Jaebum over he figured he’d play a good host and initiate something.

Jaebum agrees, moving into the living room behind Youngjae and taking a seat a respectable foot or so away from him on the couch. Youngjae busies himself with his laptop, messing with the cord that is connected to the tv in the living room and then turning to look at Jaebum with an expectant smile, “Any suggestions? I can pretty much get any movie you want.” 

The other gives him a look of consideration before sitting up and scooting closer, leaning into Youngjae’s space to look at the screen of his laptop in order to scroll through the movie titles.

While Jaebum is preoccupied with picking out a movie, Youngjae’s gaze falls to take in the side profile presented to him right now with how close they are. Jaebum is all angles and sharp features – everything about the way he looks makes Youngjae’s chest seize. He is striking, almost like a bolt of lightning itself and the moment Jaebum turns his head and catches him in the act of blatantly staring, Youngjae can feel that bolt strike into his chest once more and it feels like an entire shock to his system. His chest seizes again. 

“How do you feel about zombies?” Jaebum asks in a low voice, the question innocent but he hasn’t broken their eye contact since catching Youngjae looking at him, and Youngjae can only make a sound that is close enough to approval, a small nod following, before having to be the one to tear his gaze away first with a lot more difficulty than expected.

He is blushing again and he knows it. He can feel Jaebum’s gaze still on him as he looks to the laptop screen – before a grin finds his lips when he acknowledges the movie Jaebum picked. 

“Train to Busan? Are you trying to make me cry?”

Jaebum mirrors his grin, “It’s a good movie.”

“I know it is! But it’s also really sad.” Youngjae counters, bringing a hand up to clutch at his heart before loading everything up and then playing the movie on the tv screen. The thought crosses his mind that the both of them had apparently seen this already, and he tries not to let himself drift towards thoughts that told him Jaebum did that on purpose so that their focus could be on _other_ things. No assuming, Youngjae. No assuming. He moves back to get comfortable on the couch, putting a little bit of distance between the two of them again and trying not overthink everything.

They make it ten minutes into the movie before Jaebum is the first to speak up.

“Did you really think I was going to be a Catfish?” Jaebum sounds amused, peering over at Youngjae who is rearing back in defense again.

“I’ve explained my reasoning! Don’t make fun of me—“ 

“But it is a little funny.” 

Youngjae makes a pitiful sound, slumping back into the couch and kicking his feet up to rest on the coffee table there in front of them.

“It wasn’t intentional." Jaebum starts, "I wasn’t posting those because I wanted to be a mystery or something like that. I’m just weird about taking pictures of myself directly. It feels odd to me, especially uploading them myself. So I’ve always just tried to take them in interesting or obscure ways and the habit stuck.”

Youngjae blinks at Jaebum, brow furrowed in confusion as sounds from the movie continue in the background. 

“Uh—have you seen yourself?” He knows he sounds a little incredulous but that's because he is. Jaebum just gives him a one-sided shrug. “I know what I look like. That doesn’t change anything, though."

Something about the way that it’s said makes Youngjae retract a bit of his obvious disbelief, head turning away to look back at the tv screen. Great. Now he feels bad. Jaebum was attractive and not just casually. His attractiveness was on it’s own level. He was actually one of the most attractive people that Youngjae had ever laid eyes on – but his point was valid. Just because he was attractive didn’t mean he was incapable of feeling insecure. The guilt begins to grow a bit when Youngjae realizes he might have invalidated those thoughts. Feeling insecure was probably one of the things that Youngjae should of been able to understand. Jaebum doesn’t bother talking after that, settled back into watching the movie himself and Youngjae’s eyes might be on the movie but he’s not taking any of it in.

The quiet makes Youngjae fidget until he _has_ to say something.

“I didn’t mean to come off like an ass there. I’m sorry.” He mumbles out and Jaebum makes a small hum of acknowledgment.

“I know you didn’t. It’s fine.”

They hadn’t even been hanging out with each other for a full hour and Youngjae had already fucked it up. Jaebum was probably regretting coming over now. No amount of flirting could save him from this – Youngjae was almost sure of it.

The movie takes their attention for the next twenty or thirty minutes, the plot of it thickening and it’s in the midst of one of the more stressful zombie scenes that Youngjae suddenly feels the couch shift. He can see Jaebum stretching a bit, picking himself up from the cushions and adjusting how he was sitting, only to sit back down but closer. Youngjae doesn’t turn his head but he can feel how Jaebum has closed the distance – there hadn’t been that much there to begin with. Don't assume. _Don't assume, Youngjae-_

The movie is no longer the focus of his attention, and Youngjae can hear his heartbeat in his ears as he watches Jaebum from his peripherals. 

Is he really doing what he thinks he’s doing…

He continues to watch Jaebum beside him as he eventually scoots in close enough that there is now a steady press of heat against his thigh, and Youngjae's head jerks just the slightest to look down and see that - yep, their thighs were pressed together. He can feel heat beginning to stretch across his face, knowing that Jaebum’s aware that he has noticed their sudden close proximity. Youngjae thinks he can feel the other’s gaze on him again but he just can’t look at him yet.

That feeling is back and it's hard to ignore. Youngjae can sense how it feels like tension now, and it weighs heavy in the atmosphere that begins to settle around them. The shock to his system Youngjae had received earlier when seeing Jaebum for the first time is rushing through him again and it makes his body feel light. His breathing has deepened, the heaviness of something else now falling over his shoulders and adding onto the weight: _Arousal_.

It’s the second that Youngjae realizes that Jaebum’s sheer presence next to him is beginning to turn him on that he knows he needs to get ahold of himself. It’s becoming obvious that Jaebum is interested, the lack of space between them only proving that, but Youngjae is starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Jaebum is so much to take in at once which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

Being able to breathe, though, was something that Youngjae enjoyed immensely.

He swallows around a thickness in his throat, head tilting to the side before he turns the slightest fraction to peer over Jaebum, who thankfully wasn’t looking at him just then but their eyes meet after a second when the other notices Youngjae’s attention is on him. 

Jaebum raises a brow, giving him a smile that is barely there, and Youngjae—

“Are you hungry?”

Youngjae ruins it. Again.

Is he hungry? _Seriously?_

Jaebum doesn’t seem very put off though, taking advantage of the conversation being initiated and adjusting so that he can somehow sit closer, arm coming over the top of the couch and dangerously close to draping across Youngjae’s shoulders. “I could eat.” 

Youngjae remembers the mention of ramen in their messages when setting this whole thing up, shifting and clearing his throat before giving Jaebum a smile that is forced but it’s only because he is trying not to just offer himself over to the other like some sort of human sacrifice. “Cool! I—uh, bought some ramen at the store the other day. You mentioned us having some. I could make that if you wanted?” 

It was an honest question. 

There really wasn’t _any_ part of it that was intended to be funny, but Jaebum is suddenly moving back as if in shock, face going red and then an abrupt laugh breaks from his lips that he seems to try to quell quickly. His eyes have widened and the look being shot towards Youngjae right now has him flustering without even knowing why – but Jaebum is laughing. At him. _Again._

“What?!” Youngjae bemoans out, moving back and away from Jaebum. It’s a sad attempt to give them space, as well. 

More laughter slips, and Jaebum’s got a smile on his face that Youngjae would of fallen so hard for if it hadn’t been rudely directed at him. “Will you stop laughing at me—“

“I should’ve known you would of taken that literally and not in the way I meant it.” Jaebum finally manages to say, falling back against the couch and letting out a breath as he attempts to catch it.

“What do you mean how you meant it?” Youngjae is so confused.

Jaebum chuckles again, but his smile shifts into a suggestive grin that sends another bolt of metaphorical lightening straight through Youngjae’s chest. 

“I mean... I kind of meant it as in we should hook up. Y'know-” Is there a little bit of color to his cheeks now? Youngjae could be imagining it. "-Like we should fuck."

Now it’s him that is moving backwards in shock, ignoring how Jaebum brings his arm back over the top of the couch and touches his fingers against his shoulder, as if attempting to ground him but Youngjae’s mind is reeling and the expression on his face isn’t even subtle. He is not a blushing virgin by any means but that had still been unexpected. Plus, he had said it with such confidence, and it’s both a huge turn on and terrifying at the same time. Youngjae realizes how much of a hypocrite he is right now, because it's not like the other hasn't been getting him a worked up for awhile now - but this is different. Youngjae had been under the impression that that had just been him unable to control his cock. Now that the sexual interest is being displayed as mutual he suddenly has something to be insecure over.

Youngjae falls into a stuttering stupor for a couple seconds before bringing his hands to his neck and rubbing at the heated skin there, a sudden tremble coming to his hands.

“Y-You—“

“Have you never heard that expression?” 

Youngjae’s brow furrows in confusion, trying to correlate how ramen and hooking up could be connected, when suddenly—

There is a mortified sound slipping from his lips when he finally catches onto the innuendo of the saying, remembering now what it was used for, and feeling the heat from his neck rise to his cheeks to the point where his hands follow, fingers moving to press against his eyes as he hides his face completely. “I’m such a dumbass. Oh my god- how could I of missed that-” Youngjae mumbles against the palms of his hands, feeling his body begin to curl in on itself when Jaebum starts laughing again.

“I figured that's what you were looking for on the app?” Jaebum prompts, brow furrowing as he watches Youngjae try to sink into the couch. 

Youngjae jerks up at that, eyes widening. “Is that the only reason you're on it?!”

Jaebum pauses, looking at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

“No, not really. It was more just curiosity. But I always told myself if I found someone cute enough then—I mean I wasn't going to _not_ try.”

And now Youngjae just wants to die.

Granted, the whole reason the dating app was downloaded in the first place was because of Bambam’s horrible attempt to get him laid. His roommate had mentioned the app being _the_ go to source for hook ups but he didn’t think that that was the apps entire purpose. What was the point of calling it a dating app – it should be a fucking app. A hook up app. Something not so misleading so that naïve and completely stupid people like Choi Youngjae didn’t get confused. 

The reality of the situation suddenly hits Youngjae right then.

Jaebum had wanted to get laid.

Jaebum wanted to have sex with him. 

Jaebum had used that line on him and then Youngjae had invited him over to his apartment. 

(Talk about giving mixed signals.)

Jaebum wanted to fuck him.

And Youngjae had somehow managed to make the other think he was on the same page when he wasn’t.

Okay, he was in a sense _now_ but Youngjae hadn’t invited Jaebum over so that he could get into the others pants. He had genuinely wanted to meet the guy in person and hang out. Knowing that Jaebum had come over thinking they were going to hook up brings on a sudden feeling of insecurity and it claws it’s way through him, making him inhale sharply. “I just wanted to meet you,” Youngjae admits in a tone that probably gives away his hesitance, embarrassment now mixing in with everything else and creating the worst cocktail of emotions he had ever tasted.

“I really am a dumbass. I didn’t even realize— I didn’t know you were only here for sex—“

“Hey, that’s _not_ true.” Jaebum cuts him off with a stern look.

Youngjae stops, inhaling slowly and then holding it, fingers tensing a little around the fabric of his sweatpants that he’s decided to cling on to. It wasn’t that he was against the idea of having sex with Jaebum, because that arousal he had felt prick beneath his skin was still present even now, the tension having never really left once it had begun to build. It was just building in different ways now. Currently, it was becoming a disaster.

“I wanted to meet you too. Don't get the wrong idea here.” Jaebum finally adds after realizing Youngjae wasn’t going to speak, gaze sincere (with a touch of something else) and fingers drifting from where they’ve been resting against his shoulder, touching against the sensitive skin of Youngjae’s neck and his head and shoulder curl in towards them instinctively, stopping them from going any further but his skin is tingling from where Jaebum’s fingertips are pressed. The look on Jaebum’s face is beginning to make Youngjae feel hot, and his teeth worry at his bottom lip as he attempts to figure out what to say. Jaebum’s eyes have fallen to watch the action with heated interest.

Every action is small but it feels like a lot – Youngjae’s mouth feels dry and he knows Jaebum is still watching but his teeth tug at his bottom lip again, his tongue sweeping across the chapped skin.

He has to say something. Jaebum's stare is making him want to squirm down against the couch.

“My roommate stole my phone and downloaded that app in order to try and get me laid.” Youngjae finally admits, looking anywhere but Jaebum right now. He hadn’t planned on coming out and telling Jaebum the whole story as to why he was on that dating app in the first place, but with the miscommunication already between them it only felt right to explain.

“I’ve never been on a dating app before. I really don’t know how they work and I wasn't aware that they were actually mainly used for-” Youngjae motions into the air wordlessly but leaves the sentence hanging awkwardly. Jaebum seems to catch on to what he is implying and frowns but Youngjae is still struggling to find his words. At this point, he’s waiting for Jaebum to just say that he’s going to leave so that he can wallow in despair by himself until Bambam gets home, and then he can wallow in despair to him for even longer.

If Jaebum had just been a serial killer this entire situation could have been avoided. Youngjae would have been put out of his misery before fucking things up and neither of them would be sitting in this awkward situation like they were right now.

Really though, it's this tension between them that is actually going to drive him off the deep end. Youngjae can’t ignore it anymore, feeling it build up to the point where his body begins to feel fuzzy and his heart is thundering in his chest. Youngjae catches how Jaebum tenses when his gaze slowly sweeps up from where he is sitting just a stretch away, and the blond takes in the tight black jeans and shirt that somehow looks amazing on Jaebum despite just being a plain white t-shirt. Youngjae's brown eyes follow the slope of his neck and finally lift to meet the ones that are staring directly at him. He swallows, shifting a little where he is sitting, ignoring how the look on Jaebum's face makes something twist deep in his gut.

“So you—“ Youngjae starts, grasping for something to say. “You don’t want... ramen?”

Well, he could of said anything except that.

But Jaebum doesn't miss a beat. 

“So you don’t want to hook up?”

It’s not as shocking to hear the second time around but it still has Youngjae spiralling even further than he already has. He is going to start getting light-headed if anymore blood goes to his face. Jaebum is seemingly unaffected by all of this, still displaying his interest so blatantly in the way that he looks at Youngjae now. The look in his dark eyes is only causing that tension to sink into Youngjae's bones, wrapping around him like puppet strings and he is afraid if he stares into them for much longer that he'll allow Jaebum to simply play with him however he wishes. The thought makes Youngjae's hands twitch, as well as his cock, and it is then that he finally starts thinking with the head that he needs to in order to comprehend what is actually being offered to him right now.

Sex.

With Jaebum.

Jaebum, who he’s been talking to for a few weeks now and gets along with surprisingly well. Jaebum, the one who has opened up little pieces of himself over that time to him and Youngjae has a feeling that he doesn’t just do that with anyone. Jaebum, whose messages have slowly started to become apart of his every day routine. This was the guy who had begun to say goodnight to him even when Youngjae had already fallen asleep, missing his response and only seeing it the next morning when he woke up. This was the guy that Youngjae had started to send good morning messages to first thing when he woke up because it had felt right to start doing. All within a few weeks of talking and yes, it’s nothing exceedingly romantic, but it was something that Youngjae had begun to like. A lot.

He liked Jaebum a lot. Meeting Jaebum in person now really only helped solidify that.

Youngjae's internal dilemma was that he just didn't do hook ups. He hadn’t ever been that type of person. Not that there was something wrong with being that type - it just hadn't ever been something that Youngjae seriously considered doing... but Jaebum is right there in front of him and he’s—

His thoughts get derailed when the fingers Jaebum still has pressed against his neck suddenly move to tease underneath his jaw and down his adam’s apple, stopping right above the collar of his hoodie and linking around the fabric to give it just the slightest bit of a yank.

And then he’s smirking at Youngjae again. With _that_ smirk. The problem one.

Fuck it.

Bambam was right; he really just needed to get laid. 

And Jaebum _technically_ wasn't a stranger anymore now that they’ve met and that thought alone is enough to satisfy Youngjae's mind.

“I mean,“ Youngjae finally speaks up, voice breaking the quiet that had fallen over them. “We could do that—“

Jaebum wastes no time at all, cutting off his words and yanking him forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss. It becomes a mess of hurried movements the moment Youngjae feels that shock jolt through his system once more, reaching to every tip of his body and igniting the arousal that he's been trying so hard to suppress. His arms wrap around Jaebum’s neck to pull him in closer, shamelessly crawling into his lap to straddle his hips and moaning when he licks into his mouth and their tongues slide together. It's just a kiss but it's making everything within Youngjae ache, his cock beginning to harden in his pants, his hips pressing down to relieve some of that pressure and eliciting a groan from Jaebum.

Youngjae eagerly follows to keep their mouths attached when Jaebum leans back against the arm of the couch, arching against the firm chest beneath him, breath hitching when hands squeeze his ass and urge him to roll his hips down again. His mouth parts in a silent moan when they begin to grind against each other, their pace quickly becoming fervent, all the heat that Youngjae had felt in his body now rushing down to one area and he is whimpering when Jaebum brings a hand up to press against his dick over his pants. His hips rolls into that firm pressure, a shudder racking through his body when Jaebum pushes forward to meet him, hand beginning to rub him off with an expert flick of a wrist. Youngjae's head drops against the shoulder in front of him, lips dragging against the smooth skin of Jaebum's neck for some sort of distraction, teeth nipping and tongue lapping at sweaty skin and it earns him a low sound of appreciation.

Youngjae feels too hot now, his breathing already labored and the pleasure shooting up his thighs and into his belly is making his head want to loll back in bliss. He doesn't want Jaebum to stop but he's about to die from a heat stroke if they don't begin to lose some of their clothes.

Pulling back with a stuttering breath, Youngjae grabs at his hoodie in a desperate attempt to yank it off and it catches for a second around his head. He hears Jaebum chuckle before a hand reaches out to help remove it the rest of the way. It gets tossed somewhere in the living room but he can't care to know where right now.

“Get this off.” Youngjae practically whines out, grabbing ahold of the t-shirt still on Jaebum's body and giving it a yank, happy with how easily he obliges.

And then he nearly comes in his pants like a teenager when he actually gets a look at Jaebum shirtless.

“Oh my god—“ He chokes out breathlessly, moving backwards and bringing his hands up to press against Jaebum’s chest, eyes wide. “How are you real? I know you were joking before but now I'm starting to seriously think you might actually be a hologram, there is no way—!“

Suddenly, Youngjae’s world turns and he feels his back hit the couch, Jaebum successfully shutting him up for a second time. Not that it's hard. It's not hard at all, but speaking of hard -

Youngjae's hips arch up when Jaebum slots between his legs and begins to grind down again, the new position creating a delicious friction that has heat licking into his gut. He can feel how hard Jaebum is in his pants and it makes his head swim with the thought that he was the reason Jaebum was so turned on right now. It fuels a confidence that Youngjae hasn't felt in awhile and it urges him on, one hand dragging down the exposed chest above him and pulling at the top of Jaebum's jeans, playing with the button there before undoing it and slipping his hand inside. 

They are both choking in surprise right then. Jaebum, because of Youngjae's sudden forwardness and Youngjae, because he discovers that Jaebum doesn't have any underwear on.

Refusing to be deterred by that shock, his hand wraps around Jaebum's length and gives it a teasing squeeze, pumping once, twice, and then stopping to press his thumb against the tip leaking precum. Jaebum groans and thrusts against his hold, body curling over him and teeth sinking into the juncture of his neck and jaw. Youngjae gasps at the sharp sting, head falling back but hand picking up a pace and beginning to jerk him off.

It's dry, Youngjae's using precum to try and make his strokes slicker, and their position is a little awkward - but it doesn't stop Youngjae's growing determination and the other doesn't seem bothered in the slightest. Having Jaebum come apart because of him is like watching a movie and having it enthrall you from beginning to end. Their eyes meet when Jaebum lifts his head from his neck where he's been leaving an array of marks for him to admire later on; and Youngjae feels that jolt again. It knocks the air from his lungs, legs trembling and body practically preening under the intense look on Jaebum's face.

It kinda makes him want to give him anything he wants. 

"Do you have lube?” Jaebum asks in a husky voice that makes him shiver.

Youngjae nods, "I-In my room.”

It’s beyond inconvenient because they are still sprawled out on the couch, and it means they have to stop and move to get to it, but part of Youngjae knows that had he of had lube out here then they would be doing it right here on the couch. So maybe it’s good that they do move, actually.

The mention of his bedroom stirs something in Jaebum and Youngjae is making a sound of protest when the body above his is suddenly gone. His own body follows, sitting up and he’s about to complain before Jaebum is dragging him off the couch and grabbing him by his face, pulling him in and pressing their lips back together. Teeth nip at his bottom lip and his lips part easily when Jaebum's tongue asks for entry, Youngjae giving it to him without a fight. Jaebum is a force of dominance and power that he can't even fathom trying to go against right now. The other is set in this pace, practically devouring the blond's mouth while moving them down the hallway and pulling away only to ask which room was his. Youngjae's hands grab ahold of Jaebum's face to pull him back in seconds after giving him a rushed answer, wanting the addicting slide and press of them back. Their feet stumble and his back hits the closed door of his room seconds later, and Youngjae lets Jaebum pin him up against it while they make out and press against each other.

Honestly, Youngjae could die right at this very second and he would be content. Jaebum kisses him like an addict, like he can't get enough, and it's a feeling that Youngjae is beginning to share. There is a sharp taste in his mouth that is seeping into his bloodstream and it's like a heady, pleasure-filled high. And they haven't even actually fucked yet.

A hand drops from Jaebum's face to grasp at the knob digging into his backside, twisting it and he's yelping when the door falls open under their weight. Arms wrap around his body to catch and steady him so that he doesn't fall to the ground and Youngjae can feel Jaebum's chest rumble from the chuckle that slips. He considers telling him to stop making fun of him, for the billionth time, but his feet are moving backwards to accommodate Jaebum's sudden hurried steps, their bodies moving further into his bedroom until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed and then he's on his back again.

"Lube?" Jaebum repeats like a man on a mission.

Youngjae nods, sitting up and moving towards the head of his bed, reaching for the nightstand next to it and pulling open the drawer. He digs around blindly for a moment before feeling the familiar shape of the bottle in his hand, rolling back over onto his back and then holding it up for Jaebum to see, wiggling it playfully with a little grin quirking onto his lips. The grin is mirrored before Jaebum is crawling onto the bed and he doesnt stop until he's looming over Youngjae's body again, arms holding him up as he looks down and seems to admire him for a moment. Youngjae feels his cheeks flush from the openness of his stare and it makes his body burn all over again.

Normally, the embarrassment would be eating away at him by now and would make him want to break eye contact to avoid how heavy it all feels; but this time is different.

This time Youngjae holds it, dropping the bottle of lube onto the bed beside them and reaching down to teasingly push at the tops of his own sweatpants and boxers, body curling forward and into Jaebum's space so that he can work them down his thighs. A sigh slips when Jaebum tucks his face into the crook of his neck, pressing hot kisses against his sensitive skin, lips teasing. 

The air between them practically sizzles with that familiar tension when Jaebum's hands suddenly join his own to help remove the rest of his clothes, hands dragging against his thighs as he pushes them down his legs until he can kick them off, leaving him completely exposed. Youngjae feels Jaebum’s hands as they grip his bare thighs, massaging the muscle there and his head tilts to the side as the lips against his neck begin to tease again and pepper up the slope of it.

Jaebum's tongue finds the sensitive spot underneath his ear and Youngjae can’t help but squirm, feeling as it curls around his earlobe and traces up, the hot breath that slips between Jaebum’s lips making him shiver.

"Lay back down."

Youngjae hears the mumbled words against his ear and his own breath hitchs, body easily moving so that he can fall onto his back. He stretches out underneath the other, lips parting as their eyes connect again and Youngjae feels that rush of confidence again as he opens his legs for Jaebum completely and invitingly.

The other groans, quickly reaching for the bottle of lube beside them, popping the cap open and coating his fingers. Youngjae feels a finger press against his entrance and he clenches around the tip of it a little, hands reaching out to grab the backs of his thighs to pull them up towards his chest for easier access. Jaebum lets out a shaky breath at the sight and then slowly presses his finger in.

And, okay, so it had been awhile since Youngjae had had actual physical sex, but that didn't mean he hadn’t been capable of taking care of himself when he needed to. 

Youngjae never really thought he’d find himself thankful for those desperate nights spent alone in his room with the door locked - but here he is.

Taking Jaebum’s fingers is easy, the stretch only lingering uncomfortably for a few minutes before it twists into something that makes Youngjae leak against his stomach even more. Jaebum is gentle and takes his time stretching him, adding in another finger when he relaxes completely and then beginning to thrust once he slips the third finger in. He works them into Youngjae at different angles, curling them until he’s pressing right up against that bundle of nerves and Youngjae jerks with a gasp, practically seeing stars for a split second.

From there Jaebum doesn’t seem to want to let up with the stimulation, his fingers massaging and thrusting against his prostate and making him whimper, having to bite down on his bottom lip to hold back whatever cries that tries to slip. Youngjae can feel his toes beginning to curl at the onslaught of pleasure that overwhelms him, hips rolling back against each thrust of Jaebum’s fingers and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep quiet. It's been so long and his fingers feel incredible compared to his own; but he doesn't want to come from just them.

“Y-Your jeans," Youngjae pants out, mouth parting on a silent moan as he tries to keep some semblance together. His body shivers when he feels all three fingers suddenly pull out and his half-lidded gaze watches as Jaebum leans back to push his own jeans down just enough to get his cock out, a pitiful groan escaping when he finally sees with his own eyes how Jaebum’s size was nearly perfect.

“Hologram—“ Youngjae mumbles out almost deliriously and completely misses the grin that Jaebum has to smother down. He moves to dig out a condom that was apparently hidden in the back pocket of his jeans, and if Youngjae wasn't so horny right now and in desperate need to be fucked, he might of outwardly teased and questioned why he had a condom there and ready to go.

His mind is a little preoccupied at the moment, though.

They’re moving quickly now, Jaebum ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it down onto his length, coating himself with the lube and then reaching out to grab Youngjae’s legs again, pulling him down the bed and in closer to hook them over his shoulders.

Youngjae can feel how exposed he is, face flushing and it’s when he feels the head of Jaebum's cock press against his entrance that he realizes how completely fucked he is.

Literally. But also in general. There is no way he's coming back from this.

Jaebum enters him slowly and doesn't stop until his hips are flush against his ass, Youngjae’s fingers clenching into the sheets underneath him and head pressing back into the mattress at the stretch of Jaebum inside of him. He hasn’t felt full like this in a long time. It’s a little overwhelming and he can’t help but clench around the other, feeling how Jaebum’s body tenses while digging his fingers dig into the soft skin of his hips every time that he does.

Youngjae just wants him to move now, and the request slips from his lips before he even realizes it. Jaebum’s hands tighten their grip on his hips after a few more moments of adjustment before he finally pulls out, thrusting back in with a little more fervor that has Youngjae groaning.

It stings but it’s not bad, and Jaebum remains patient while he repeats the motion, finding an easy pace to fall into. It’s nice but Youngjae wants more - no, needs more - so he doesn’t bother letting it draw out any longer than it needs to, lifting his hips to meet the next thrust and moaning softly. “I’m not gonna break,” he says breathily, watching as Jaebum pauses.

They look at each other for a moment before Jaebum moves forward to curl his body over his once more, the action sending something hot through his gut as his legs bend back to accommodate the new position.

”If you say so,” Jaebum mumbles out in a low tone against the sensitive skin beneath his ear, Youngjae’s body shivering in response.

It’s the only real warning that he gets before Jaebum abruptly pulls out and slams back in before he can even anticipate it, quickly finding a rough pace and beginning to fuck him into the mattress.

Youngjae's back bows off the bed, immediately crying out, his hips arching to meet each thrust and body jerking from the force of his ass meeting Jaebum's hips. Youngjae’s hands fly up to grasp at Jaebum’s hair, pulling at it and then dragging him down so that their lips can lock in another heated kiss. Jaebum's tongue is sliding against his own, distracting him for the briefest of seconds before he aims one perfect thrust right against Youngjae’s prostate that has him keening into his mouth, kiss breaking but only because words are spilling from him now, begging for Jaebum to  _fuck him there, right there,_  “Please, harder—faster—“ 

Jaebum slams into him once but then abruptly stops, still buried deep in his ass and circling his hips in a way that has Youngjae nearly screaming, thighs trembling as the head of Jaebum’s dick stays pressed right against his sweet spot. “J-Jaebum, please—“ Youngjae cries out, hands falling to grasp at his shoulders, nails digging into the muscle of his broad back.

“Let me hear how badly you want it,” Jaebum’s voice is low and teasing, right by his ear again and the sound of it alone makes Youngjae’s toes curl, eyes fluttering shut as he gasps.

He’s really not sure if he is able to create a coherent sentence right now, so instead Youngjae nods his head with a desperate whine, clenching around him again and listening to the other hiss through his teeth, groaning deep from his chest. Jaebum jerks forward with a thrust that he doesn’t even pull out for, but it’s just the right amount of blunt force to press directly against Youngjae’s prostate again and it makes him nearly convulse.

He really hopes the words spilling from his lips now make some sort of sense, because Youngjae really has no clue.

At this point, he’s just trying to say whatever he can to get Jaebum to finally fuck him.

“I want you! I-I want you to fuck me. Please. Please just—“ A small whimper slips, back arching wantonly. “I want it so much. So much—please fuck me, hyung!”

Apparently, it's coherent enough. Jaebum suddenly drops down onto his elbows, caging them around his head and using them as support to hold himself up and Youngjae's legs fall to wrap around his hips, heels digging into his backside and urging him on just before that thin thread of control that had been barely holding itself together between the two of them finally breaks.

Jaebum doesn’t bother with going slow anymore, immediately resuming that rough pace from before and fucking into Youngjae with abandon, the new angle allowing him to ram against his prostate each time. Wrecked cries spill from his lips and being quiet is no longer an option as every inch of Youngjae’s body begins to practically sing with the onslaught of pleasure. His nails drag across Jaebum’s back and leave bright red marks, body writhing against each thrust as he begs him not to stop. Jaebum's low moans, Youngjae's cries and the sounds of their skin meeting again and again echo around the room, drowning the both of them in a sweaty, lust-filled haze. 

Jaebum still has his jeans pushed down around his thighs and Youngjae briefly acknowledges the rough burn of the fabric rubbing the skin under his ass and thighs raw.

He'll feel that later too, he's sure.

It’s all beginning to consume him, verging on the line of too much. Youngjae isn’t going to last much longer, and with the way Jaebum’s hips start to stutter, he knows that the other won’t either. The thrusting becomes messier as Jaebum gets closer to his orgasm and he can feel the heat in his groin and balls tightening and spreading, leaving his body buzzing.

“Oh god- fuck—” Youngjae moans as his head lolls back when Jaebum’s teasing lips find his ear once more, brushing against it and then that low, thick tone of his voice begins to mumble out about how perfect Youngjae's ass is. How the sounds that he’s making are so good. How he could listen to him fall apart like this forever. It’s dirty and intimate and it's making Youngjae dizzy and he can only gasp in response to all of it, body pliant underneath Jaebum’s and taking everything that he is giving and finally letting it consume him entirely with a dirty moan of the other’s name. 

Jaebum somehow manages to find whatever last bit of control right then, his hips snapping into Youngjae so roughly that the bed starts to protest until Youngjae is finally crying out and coming apart, orgasm washing over him like a wave and he can’t breathe. He thinks he blacks out for a moment. Every part of his body tenses and he doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life. Jaebum follows moments later with a bitten off cry, the tight curl of Youngjae’s body around his cock finally pushing him off the edge.

The body above his practically gives out and falls on top of him but Youngjae says nothing, body still trembling and mind in another realm. Neither Jaebum nor him move for a few minutes, and Youngjae feels like putty, that euphoria consuming all his senses. 

Youngjae’s fucked and been fucked before but never _like that_. 

It takes a couple more minutes before Youngjae comes back from that high, a breathy and incredulous laugh slipping from his lips. He can feel Jaebum grinning against his neck before he finally pulls out of him, discarding the condom as well as his jeans. Youngjae watches bonelessly as Jaebum peers around the room, not saying a word when the other leaves for just a moment only to come back with a wet towel that he managed to find somewhere. There is a small smile curling onto the edges of Youngjae’s lips as he lets Jaebum clean him off, moving over to allow him to flop down and take up the space beside him.

They both fall into silence again, rolled onto their backs and staring at the ceiling of Youngjae’s bedroom as they collect themselves. 

It’s not awkward now. He actually feels content. Which is... surprising.

Youngjae blames the amazing orgasm. It cured his depressing and self-deprecating thoughts temporarily.

As they lay there in silence though, Youngjae’s thoughts do drift to one specific thought that had worried it’s way into the forefront of his mind and refused to go away.

“So you don't...” Youngjae pauses, brow furrowing as he thinks about what he wants to say. Jaebum shifts beside him and Youngjae is pretty sure he’s looking at him now, but his own brown eyes remain fixated on the ceiling. "You don't do things like this a lot?"

“No.” 

His face gives away the critical thoughts in his head, because Youngjae is not sure if he believes him or not. Jaebum notices it and grins lazily, fingers running through his own hair and pushing it off his forehead. He seems amused by Youngjae's lack of faith in him rather than insulted. 

“I’ve met up with a few people before but I never ended up having sex with them.”

“Why not?”

Jaebum just shrugs, making an indifferent noise. 

“I just wasn’t interested in them once I met them in person. It’s easy to talk online to people but sometimes people are completely different in person compared to how they seem when you’re just messaging them. Plus, like I said, I really only had the app for curiosity. I don't take it very seriously.” 

Youngjae can understand that. Hell he can share that mentality entirely. His curiosity remains, though.

“Okay, but... We just fucked. You came over to my apartment and you had a condom in your back pocket. You were _prepared_.” 

Jaebum laughs out loud and it makes Youngjae smile almost immediately, despite his words being legitimate and everything within him on the verge of desperately pleading for an answer.

“We definitely did fuck... and I did come prepared. Just in case.”

“Does that mean you liked both me in the messages and me in person, too?”

Jaebum gives him a fond look, expression on his face a little unreadable but Youngjae senses the warmth buried in the creases of his smile and all he knows is that he wants anything and everything to do with it. Whatever it is. 

“You’re a lot more charming in person, actually.” 

Youngjae gives him a look of disbelief. “Charming? I-I literally thought you wanted to eat ramen with me and went out to the store and bought some. I’m an idiot. _Not_ charming.” His words sound critical but they aren’t, they’re laced with humor and Jaebum is smiling that smile again and sitting up, resting on an elbow to look down at him.

“It was charming. In a really hysterical but also endearingly cute way.”

Youngjae grins, “You really do think I’m cute, don't you?”

“Yeah. I do. Is that a problem?” Jaebum raises a brow at him, glint in his eyes giving way to his tease.

“No!”

Youngjae blushes over Jaebum’s brutal honesty again, feeling a little shy even though they’re both naked next to each other and he can still feel how stretched he is from the sex that had happened moments ago. The shy feeling only begins to grow as Jaebum stares at his face, eyes flickering across flushed skin to really take in how Youngjae looks right now, and that unreadable expression morphs across Jaebum's sharp features once more but there is a hint of softness to it now that wasn't there before. It's right there in that moment between them that Youngjae knows he wants to discover more of that look. He wants to know everything about it and he wants to know what it means. He wants to know Jaebum; really know him. He wants to know his favorite color and where he grew up and who his childhood best friend was and what the other liked to do on his days off. He-

“You’re wrong, by the way.” Jaebum suddenly mumbles out, free hand coming up to brush his thumb against Youngjae’s bottom lip and it deters his thoughts.

Youngjae gives him a confused look. “Wrong about what?”

“About not being anything special.” Jaebum continues, and it takes a moment for Youngjae to put together where that is coming from until he’s remembering his stuttered out words from earlier. He blinks up at Jaebum, unsure of how to react.

“You think I’m special?” Youngjae asks after a couple seconds, hesitant. He doesn't want his pessimistic thoughts to ruin the moment, so for once, he keeps them silent.

Jaebum frowns a little, head nodding before leaning down and capturing Youngjae's lips in his again. There is no heat to this one. No sexual tension or arousal lingering there, but Jaebum still kisses him like he wants to take his breath away and part of Youngjae feels like he very well could if he let him. Jaebum pulls away after a moment, leaning away.

“And you don’t do this at all?” 

Youngjae, still reeling from the kiss, looks at Jaebum blankly and the other reiterates, “Dating apps. Looking for casual sex.”

“No." Youngjae bites hit bottom lip, "Not at all. I... really wouldn’t of even been on that app if it hadn’t been for my roommate.” 

Jaebum nods in understanding, but continues to press his point forward. “You replied back to my message, though. And met up with me. And let me fuck you.” Youngjae flusters again but he can only nod because well... he did do all of that, didn't he?

“Yeah. I did.”

“So that must mean you like me in messages but also in person, too?”

Youngjae feels a smile quirk onto the edge of his lips. Despite his embarrassing fuck up with the ramen incident and how mortified he felt over it, getting to actually meet Jaebum in person and experience him outside of their little messages had been nice even in the small amount of time that it happened before their sexual needs took over. Their banter was something he liked, and there was no question at all about an attraction. Jaebum gave off an aura that Youngjae felt compelled towards, a shock of energy that he could easily get caught up in if he wasn’t careful. Part of him has a sinking suspicion that he was already a little caught up in it. They got along really well - and Youngjae can’t help but feel like whatever it was between them could easily turn into something more if they kept in contact. If they kept talking. Kept getting to know each other.

“Yeah. I do.” Youngjae finally responds, seeing no point in lying about it and Jaebum seems pleased by the answer.

“We could keep hanging out if you want. And keep talking?” Jaebum's brow raises as he offers the suggestion. “I can give you my actual number… we won’t have to talk through the app.” He looks a little nervous but again, his eyes could be playing tricks on him. Youngjae has a thought that brings a feeling of mirth within his chest and he can feel a little grin curling onto his face. Jaebum sees it and gives him a narrow eyed look of suspicion.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“You just wanna keep fucking, don’t you, hyung?”

This time Jaebum does fluster, looking a little embarrassed, and now Youngjae is the one laughing. “I’m just teasing you. I’d totally be okay with hanging out more. I think you’re pretty cool and plus, you can't just disappear on me without meeting Coco. She'd be devastated.”

He watches with poorly concealed amusement as Jaebum collects himself, nodding and holding down a smile that would show all his teeth if he really let it stretch across his face like it wants to. He pauses before giving Youngjae one more look; like he’s considering what he’s about to say.

“But I mean - I’m not against fucking again either if we’re being honest. You’re right.” 

Youngjae’s laughing again, bringing a hand up to push at Jaebum’s shoulder, but then he's thinking twice and grabbing it to pull him down instead, “Glad we’re on the same page this time.” He mumbles out before leaning up to capture their lips together in kiss.

 

* 

  

The two of them lay around in Youngjae’s bed for another hour or so before they end up finally cleaning themselves up. At some point in the midst of sharing a shower together, Youngjae jokingly pinches Jaebum’s ass and nearly slips and gets a concussion attempting to escape the other’s clutches. There is laughter echoing off the bathroom tiles that eventually is muffled away by eager mouths. When they do manage to finally make it out of the bathroom, fresh clothes now on, they restart the movie over and actually watch it this time, casually adding their own commentary and opinions from time to time to keep an entertaining discussion going between them.

And Youngjae does end up making them ramen. He bought it for them to eat, anyway.

Jaebum goes home later that evening after exchanging numbers with Youngjae and promising him that he’ll text him when he gets back. 

And it's when Youngjae is picking up around the apartment, cleaning up the mess that they made and throwing his sheets and clothes into the wash when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Pulling it out he lets out an immediate sound of guilt when he sees Bambam’s name appear. 

He had completely forgotten about texting Bambam to tell him that he was fine. And that Jaebum wasn’t a serial killer.

 

**From: Bammie**

> pls tell me you’re still alive. it’s hour like eight and i was trying to be hopeful that you did get laid but your silence is starting to scare me

 

> Sorry!!! I am alive. Don’t worry. Jaebum-hyung was super cool and we’re probably gonna hang out again soon

 

**From: Bammie**

> cool.

> glad ur not dead

> so did you fuck or nah?

  

Youngjae doesn’t know what he expected. For a moment he considers telling his roommate to shut up and that it isn’t any of his business – but Youngjae’s mood has significantly improved since getting fucked and honestly, who knew that was all he had needed?

Bambam had, apparently.

 

> We enjoyed a nice, steaming hot bowl of ramen together and it was fucking fantastic

 

It takes half of a second for Youngjae to get a response.

 

**From: Bammie**

> OMG THIS BETTER MEAN WHAT I THINK IT DOES

> IM SO PROUD

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is probably never going to write another smut fic in her life bc it is way too difficult and it took me a week to get this finished because i wasn't happy with what i wrote? 
> 
> this girl!!!!!!!
> 
> seriously. why is smut so difficult to write. how do people do it. if this sucks i'm sorry i really tried. i hope you enjoy the cute 2jae dating app plot within the midst of it and hopefully it's just good enough to make up for it all rip
> 
> also i probably could of went more in-depth with all the conversations jaebum and youngjae had in that stretch of weeks but that would of been just a whole bunch of texting so i tried to sum it up 
> 
> until next time ♡


End file.
